To distribute streaming multimedia content to multiple mobile devices, service providers typically use the cost-effective broadcast multicast architecture of Third Generation (3G) wireless networks. Within a multicast group, mobile terminals are heterogeneous in terms of terminal capability and channel condition. In order to satisfy all mobile terminals in a multicast group, the existing 3G broadcast multicast framework determines a multicast channel data rate for the multicast group based on channel conditions of mobile terminals located at the cell edge. In other words, in the existing 3G broadcast multicast framework, the multicast channel data rate for a multicast group is limited by the mobile terminal in the multicast group with the worst channel condition. Although this existing framework ensures adequate wireless coverage within the cell, mobile terminals with good channel condition (e.g., mobile terminals located close to the Base Transceiver Station) are deprived use of a high channel data rate for a better multimedia experience.